


Of Orients and Corporals.

by BlueOrchidx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrchidx/pseuds/BlueOrchidx
Summary: When Levi didn't really die.





	Of Orients and Corporals.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED: Considering I've read the latest chapter, I figured I'd update this, considering it is now somewhat - AU; since it's difficult to tell just how much of him has survived as of chapter 115. We know he's at the very least, missing some fingers. 
> 
> I'M STILL HOLDING OUT HOPE THAT HE LIVES THROUGH THIS. And this fic is my contribution to that hope.
> 
> I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, Isayama Hajime does. If i did well...yeah, Levi would get that happy damn ending he deserves.

The atmosphere in the room was sombre. The scientific technician resisted the urge to lighten the situation. He had been summoned by Kiyomi Azumabito, a summons from the ambassador of the family was not to be taken lightly.

‘’Welcome Kaname’’ Kiyomi greeted, voice heavy. His aunt looked as though she had aged thirty years since the last time they had met. He inclined his head, but said nothing, playing the part that was expected of him. 

‘’I would not have called you here so late if I did not require your assistance’’ she explained, eyes shifting over the other presences’ in the room. He resisted the urge to do the same. He hadn’t had much time to analyse his surroundings, but the woman with the eyepatch and pony tail, and the body on the stretcher were enough for Kaname to gauge the situation. 

He remained silent, acting out the role that was given to him from birth. 

‘’We have an…Ackerman in need of help’’. Kanames breath hitched, eyes widening in a mix of surprise and disbelief, before slowly turning to look at the body on the stretcher. From what he could see, the male looked to be in his thirties, was missing a few body parts, but seemed to be breathing for the most part. 

Kiyomi dismissed the disrespect Kaname had shown in favour for observing the Ackerman, she had known he would be curious at the very least. 

‘’There’s only one person in the world that could help that that kind of damage’’ he breathed, awe lacing his words at the fact that the man on the stretcher was _alive_ , if only barely. The Ackermans were certainly a whole other deal, he could now understand a little of his teachers obsession with them. 

‘’You’re the only one that can get word to her’’ Kiyomi prompted, slight anxiety lacing her words. 

Kaname blinked out of his stupor and nodded firmly before turning and leaving. 

When he was gone, Hanji turned to Kiyomi questioningly. The Asian had promised that there was _someone_ that could guarantee the survival of humanities strongest soldier.

‘’There is a member of my clan…she has lived the last ten years in isolation. She has spent most of her years researching Ackerman physiology. She is your friends greatest hope for survival’’ she explained.

Hanji stiffened in surprise. 

‘’Why was she in _isolation_?’’ she questioned warily. 

Kiyomis shoulders slumped slightly before she turned her head to meet Hanjis gaze. 

‘’She is…different to us. She never approved of the clans…greed. And her distaste for the war made her find humanity intolerable. She left as a means to get away from the politics of it all’’ Kiyomi had begun wringing her hands, her eyebrows furrowing. 

‘’Will she come?’’

‘’She won’t let somebody die, least of all an Ackerman’’ Kiyomi guaranteed with a nod.

|

Not even an hour later, a short Asian looking woman swept into the room. Her shoulder length locks fluttering madly, her eyes wild.

Hanji stood quickly, jumping up from her seat to put herself between the intruder and Levi.

The shorter woman stopped in her tracks, expression less than impressed as she stared up and the taller female.

‘’Miyako’’ the ambassador called. 

Kiyomi had stood gracefully, standing regally, watching the two women patiently.

Miyako had turned to the older woman slowly, the distaste evident on her face. Hanji would have laughed if Levi wasn’t in such bad shape.

‘’M’not ere’ for you sister’’ the shorter woman grumbled. Her posture and expression both screamed annoyance, but years with Levi had made Hanji able to pick up on the more subtle tones and expressions. 

From what Hanji could gather, Miyako seemed to have a temperament similar to Levis, and she wasn’t sure if that made her feel relief or disbelief. 

Miyako turned her attention back to Hange and grunted out a move, before gently pushing the other woman out of the way. Hanji could see a slight sparkle in the other womans eye, a childlike curiosity she was well acquainted with. 

The shorter woman let out a low-pitched whistle and snapped her fingers. Kaname materialised at her side like magic. 

‘’He’ll live. Give me two days, and he’ll be better than he was’’ she promised, fingers gently prodding the areas of Levis body that were missing parts.

Hanji watched her incredulously. ‘’How can you guarantee that?!’’ her question coming out more incredulous than anything.

Miyako turned and met her eyes, her stare hard. 

‘’Because I’m _me_ , and _he’s_ an _Ackerman_. That’s enough of a success rate’’ she explained unhelpfully. 

Kaname offered Hanji a half-hearted smile, whilst Kiyomi resisted the strong urge to slap her hand to her forehead in exasperation. 

Two members of Miyakos sect appeared from nowhere, taking a side of the stretcher each, whilst Kaname made sure to keep the Ackerman stable and comfortable for their journey to the labs. 

Miyako turned and offered her older sister a firm nod, before dropping a comforting hand on Hanges shoulder, squeezing it. 

‘’Two days’’ she promised, before sweeping out of the room as swiftly as she had entered it.

|

It’s was the twenty second hour of the second day that a smug looking Miyako waltzed back onto the Azumabitos estate, and into the drawing room where Hange Zoe was anxiously waiting with Kiyomi. 

Levi was following behind her, pace slower. He had woken up several hours earlier to the shorter female poking and prodding at him. Specifically, where he should not have had limbs. He could feel her gentle fingertips poking at the limbs he hadn’t had two days prior. 

He was slow to react, it felt like he was trying to get used to using his body again. When she saw his distress – something her staff hadn’t managed to pick up on, she noted wearily – she assured him that his body just needed to become acquainted with the transplanted body parts. His advanced physiology would cut the healing process down in half, but he would still need to rest. He had promptly told her to go fuck herself in no uncertain terms, followed by a string of curses. She had smiled indulgently, promising that if he behaved, he could see his comrade soon. He had stopped all protest and let her finish her tests. 

True to her word – both to Levi and Hange – Miyako escorted Levi back to the estate, with the help of Kaname, who was sporting a black eye from having surprised the Ackerman.

Miyako had entered the study first, holding the door open for the still recovering Ackerman.

Hanji, who had jumped up to grill the shorter female, stopped mid stride when Levi appeared. He looked exhausted, the dark circles beneath his eyes were deeper than usual. He was paler than usual as well, and was walking with a slight limp. Hanjis head snapped to the Asian woman, prepared to bombard her with questions on the magical reappearance of Levis body parts, but the expression on the shorter females face stopped her. She recognised that look. It was the look of a scientist on the verge of a ground-breaking discovery. 

Miyako was still watching the Ackerman, silently noting what combination of medications could be used to further assist a quick recovery. A small part of her danced in victory – one of the many theories of Ackerman physiology had proved correct. If they lived through this hell, she would need to have him come back so she could dissect him a little. 

Gesturing to the male, she offered Hanji a lopsided smile. ‘’Almost good as new’’ she bragged, hand clasping behind her back. Levi practically glowered at her. 

Before Hanji would ask any questions, Miyako threw a thick notepad at her. ‘’Keep him on those medications for the next two weeks. He can’t be utilised as a soldier until he gets used to the new limbs. I’d give him about a week of straight rest – she glared at him here – then a week of rehabilitation. Everything is in working order. It’s just a matter of whether his body decides to reject them, I don’t see that happening if he gives it long enough to sync to them.’’ She informed smartly. 

‘’Everything you need to know is in that journal’’ she threw over her shoulder before she left. 

Hanji was left with questions.

Levi was half tempted to go after her if only to beat the shit out of her.

Kiyomi sighed, not surprised by Miyakos inability to stay around people for extended periods of time.

And Kaname was left explaining everything that was necessary. 

Before he left, he passed a letter on to Levi sheepishly. Hanji eyed it curiously. Levi ripped the envelope open to read its contents. 

_Dear Ackerman,_

_Two days is not nearly enough time to fully appreciate the masterpiece that is the Ackerman physiology. Perhaps, if you meet your goal of eradicating the titans, and fix this hell holds political system and help humanity get along again, you’ll give me the chance to become more intimately acquainted with your insides._

_Warmest regards,  
Azumabito Miyako._

_P.s, try not to die. I won’t be putting you back together if there should be a next time._

 

Blinking, he slowly crumpled up the letter before throwing his head back and laughed. The woman was a real piece of work. But he would give it to her, she was amusing.

**Author's Note:**

> I SINCERELY APOLOGISE TO THE 80+ HITS THAT HAD TO READ THIS BEFORE I MANAGED TO EDIT IT. It was pretty cringy, even for me, I'm sorry, and thank you for taking the time to read!
> 
> Just a few plot clarifications; I'm not sure if i'll release the other work I have for this OC, so I'll explain things that may seem questionable. 
> 
> 1\. I have many headcanons, for almost everything I read. Particuraly with the Asian clan. They still have somewhat traditional roots. Respect is a biiiiig thing in this family! Which is why *Kiyomi* found it *disrespectful* that Kaname turned his gaze away from her when she was speaking to him. Despite being related, respect for the higher members/older members of the clan is an absolute rule. - Ironically, Miyako hates this practice and generally opts for a more laid back atmosphere, dropping titles and what not. 
> 
> 2\. Ackerman physiology. As many know, the Ackermans are a *product* of *titan science*. In my mind, this opens a fair bit in the ways of what can and can't be done to them. They have advanced strength, and can unlock a strong desire to *protect* their chosen person/people. Soooo, why can't they heal faster? Are they compatible with titan body parts ? D: DON'T EAT ME! Hahaha. That was the plot twist. Miyako was able to combine Levis DNA and molecular structure with a preserved sample of some body parts she had of titans. 
> 
> 3\. That leads me to this point. Miyako is obsessed with the Ackermans. She's a lot like Hanji in that sense - Hanji loved her titan research -. Her obsession is born from the fact that the whole line was *created* to protect the founder titan power. She's interested in what makes them more superior. She has many theories, but nothing to test them on. Until Levi! She was able to test theory #29843539 on him - his ability to accept titan transplant parts. *I wonder if it's actually possible...* Haaaa, but for the purpose of having him survive, this was the route I took.
> 
> Last but not least, and as always. If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos! Or comment - I've allowed for public commenting this time around. If you have any feedback, please leave it! I'll be interested to hear from my readers. 
> 
> Much love,   
> \- Styxx.


End file.
